


Aftermath

by pkabyssinian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, boys are dumb about their feelings, conceal don't feel boys, hurting to comfort, i don't even know what to call this, this is probably the wine talking, we just don't want to talk about it, you know something bad is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkabyssinian/pseuds/pkabyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To ‘finish his training’ is what the Supreme Leader had said but Hux knew it was a thinly veiled threat that meant a great deal of agony was in store for Kylo Ren. Ren wanted something to shield himself with.  A memory that was of a different pain, a better kind of pain; cleaner if you would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

_“I wonder if this is always how people get close: They heal each other’s wounds; they repair the broken skin.”_ – Lauren Oliver, Pandemonium

 

* * *

 

 

Unlike the giant Star Destroyers, the little shuttle had a constant hum that rattled the bones. The fact that General Hux was on edge didn't help ease any of the subliminal annoyance. The incessant whine that seemed to penetrate the makeshift medical bay had his temper riding close to the surface.  He wasn't worried.  No, that would be absurd, wouldn't it?  Worried about Kylo Ren of all people, beyond absurdity.   It was most assuredly anger.

Yet, here Hux was, sitting on a low stool in a cramped corner of the small shuttle that they had escaped on. The two troopers that Hux had commanded to follow him were in the cockpit, ordered to stay there unless a dire emergency presented itself.  Kylo’s injuries were grave, perhaps not immediately fatal but they could be life threatening if sepsis were allowed to set in.  Or if Kylo succumbed to the shock of the bowcaster bolt.  It was clear to Hux’s inexpert eye that the other man had exacerbated the wound in his side, the worst of all his injuries. There were relatively minor laser burns on Kylo's shoulders and arm.  Of more concern were the slash wounds on his torso and leg, but those were easily dealt with.  The facial wound, superficial. It had the possibility of scarring, not that Ren would care.  Strangely, for as handsome as Kylo Ren was the man had precious little vanity. Hux shook his head, Kylo would deny his looks as he denied his past. Such trivial concerns meant little to the man.

It had been easy enough to get Ren stabilized, the med kits on board the shuttle were good enough for that at least. But that side wound, it went through Ren and the surrounding tissue was deeply bruised, making the basic medical supplies nearly useless. Their programming wasn't smart enough to discern what healing they should be performing first which slowed an already laborious process down to a glacial crawl. Ren’s restlessness wasn't helping, the man kept tossing and turning; Hux didn't dare further sedate him for fear of depressing Ren’s breathing to dangerous levels.  He shouldn’t be worried about Ren; it was a failing.  A disappointment.  They had never meant anything to each other.  Nothing real, at least.  Nothing lasting.  Convenience at best, an annoyance at worst.

The soft susurrus of the machines was presumably meant to be soothing, but combined with the whine of the shuttle it only made Hux’s teeth ache.  He’d had the Stormtroopers carry Ren’s unconscious form onto the shuttle, not trusting himself with the burden of the Knight.  Yet, conversely, he had thrown them out of his way so he alone could work on patching Ren.   It was unbearably foolish, dangerous to himself certainly, this uncommon sentiment.  It would be seen as the worst kind of weakness, something to be eradicated and wholly unworthy of not only a General of the First Order but of his Imperial lineage.  Yet this thing, whatever it was, had crept up on Hux.

Allowing his foolishness free reign for just a little while, the trip would be agonizingly slow to the _Finalizer_ in this shuttle, Hux reached out and placed his hand on Ren’s forearm.  He’d stripped Kylo down to assess his wounds and had initially been relieved that nothing had been as severe as the shot.  The placement was lucky for Ren’s continued survival but if not correctly healed it would certainly impede Ren’s movements.  Much of his swordplay was based on his limber mobility, it would be a shame if Ren’s primary weapon would no longer serve him well.  Hux smirked, or maybe it would serve the bastard right.  It might teach Kylo some restraint.

Yet a small part of Hux hoped that Kylo would fight again with his normal style.  There was a grace to the man when he leapt, seeming to defy gravity, into battle.  There was an elegant edge to everything Kylo Ren did, as if battle were a dance and death his only opponent.  More foolishness that Kylo had inspired in him.  Before this command there had been some who had chastised Hux for having no imagination.  How things changed.

Thinking about changes, Hux recalled the last transmission from the Stormtroopers at the oscillator.  Their urgent request to know how to handle the apparent standoff between Han Solo and Kylo Ren.  Just like that, rage flew through Hux, igniting a fire in his belly.  Ren knew Solo had been there on Starkiller Base.  He’d probably felt it through the Force but had chosen to remain silent, keeping the knowledge to himself.  Just because Hux hadn’t been in the command center didn’t mean that he hadn’t been well informed of everything happening on the base.  It had been his, after all, and Hux took pride in maintaining what belonged to him.  However, that didn’t mean that he would unwisely sacrifice himself.

Deciding that he wasn’t apt to be disturbed, Hux slid his hand down Ren’s arm to his wrist and wrapped his fingers around so he could feel the other man’s pulse tap out its staccato beat.  It was strong and even and Hux felt himself relaxing.  He tried to tell himself it was because he was glad he wouldn’t have to report the Knight’s demise to the Supreme Leader.  He doubted Snoke would take such news well, Hux suspected he wouldn’t escape with his own skin intact as a bearer of such tidings.

While counting Ren’s heartbeats, Hux began to drift off.  His mind wandered and various thoughts teased through his consciousness, swimming like elusive fish that Hux knew he wouldn’t remember.  Anger, spikey and hot, still coursed through him that the scavenger scum could cause so much havoc.  Not just to Kylo, but because of her Starkiller Base was gone.  Their greatest weapon.  At least Hux had fired it once and destroyed the Senate, they had accomplished that much at least.

“Hux?” came the weak voice of Kylo Ren, dashing aside all dream thoughts and Hux’s head jerked upright.  He was instantly aware and awake, pulling his hand away as casually as possible.

“What, Ren?”

“Where we headed?” Kylo managed to huff out.  Even with the painkillers and tranquilizers in his system they obviously weren’t blocking the worst of the pain.

“Back to the _Finalizer._ From there we’ll rendezvous with the Supreme Leader, he’s expecting you to report to him personally,” Hux said with as little emotion as possible.  To _‘finish his training_ ’ is what the Supreme Leader said but Hux knew it was a thinly veiled threat that meant a great deal of agony was in store for Kylo Ren.  That the base was gone was one thing, that the Resistance had possible access to Skywalker was something far, far worse.  If there was one thing that Snoke feared, it was the Jedi.

Hux held out, perhaps not hope, but something very like it that Kylo’s show of strength would help mitigate the failures.  Ren had killed Han Solo; it would be a blow to the Resistance.  It might even be enough to shake General Organa, to throw her off balance and give them the upper hand.  It was wrong to feel pride that Kylo Ren had struck the blow, yet feel it Hux did. 

Ren huffed out a laugh that twisted his face.  There was still a nobility to Kylo’s bearing, bruised and beaten as he was.  Hux reached for another painkiller, but Ren stopped his hand with an invisible hold before Hux could touch the kit.  The Force held Hux immobile but he could still roll his eyes to catch a glimpse of Kylo shaking with the effort.  Hux concentrated, pushing the thought of his compliance out as best he could, hoping Ren would pick up on it and release him.  Either it worked or Kylo was too weak to continue his command of the Force and Hux was free to move again.

“The girl?” Ren asked sharply, suddenly.  His brow was glazed with sweat from his exertion and his eyes closed. 

“Gone.  I’m fairly sure she made it off planet.  If not, I hope to have the gratification of her company once again,” Hux growled, his eyes narrowed in frustration.  If they ever had her at their mercy again, Rey’s suffering would be long and impressive.  Hux hadn’t needed to practice what he’d learned of torture in a long time yet he thought he remembered enough.  Generals weren’t supposed to get their hands dirty.  But for the scavenger, he would certainly make the exception; something he hoped Rey would have the pleasure of learning.

“No.  I want her for myself.  She’s mine, do you understand?” Ren managed to grate out around the pain, his eyes opening and locking on to Hux.  There was a fervent heat in the inky depths and Hux felt as if he were truly incandescent with rage.  She was _Ren’s_ , was she?  Ren _wanted_ her, did he?

“As you say, Lord Ren,” Hux answered stiffly with a slight nod of his head.  Kylo knew the only time Hux used his title was as a form of displeasure, a warning and a threat all in one.  Over time they’d begun artificially distance themselves from each other and Hux was a master of cutting at Kylo with words. 

“Don’t.  Don’t place importance where there is none,” Ren scolded weakly.  His fingers trailed along Hux’s sleeve as if he were trying to attract the General’s attention.  As if he didn’t have it already.  “She’s a Force user, if I can turn her I will.  Otherwise her death is mine to grant.”

It wasn’t much of an explanation, and the ‘mine’ comment still rankled but Hux understood.  If the girl was Force sensitive, then she would be perceived as a threat on almost the same level as Skywalker.  In lieu of an apology, Hux settled his fingers around Kylo’s wrist again, letting the steady beat of the other man’s heart pound beneath his fingers.

“As you say, Lord Ren,” Hux said again, this time his tone was conciliatory.  Fine lines wrinkled next to Kylo’s eyes as he did his best not to smile.  Hux was not truly pleased but willing to bend, to yield in this which in turn pleased Kylo.  Yes, they were learning each other’s tells entirely too well.  Hux had forgotten what it was like, knowing someone so intimately.

Silence descended then, save for the machines and the shuttle.  Now though, it seemed as if the hum and whine were more tolerable.  Kylo’s eyes had slipped closed again and Hux assumed the man was sleeping.  He would need all his strength for facing the Supreme Leader.  If they were very, very lucky Ren’s wounds might be completely healed before facing Snoke.  The medical machinery on the _Finalizer_ was eminently superior to the simple kits here, but Ren would need to time – something they were rapidly losing.  It would be a delicate balance to make sure Kylo could escape from his ‘training’ intact.

Without warning, Kylo twisted his arm and grabbed at Hux.  The General waited, wondering if this were more restlessness or if Ren had a purpose.  Kylo’s eyes were open but staring at the ceiling as if he were trying to ignore Hux’s presence.  Hux doubted that Kylo was reaching out for comfort, he’d never known the man to look for something that would never be there.

“What if I told you I needed something?” Ren finally asked, in his deep voice there was a thin thread of trepidation.

“I’d say it would depend on what you wanted,” Hux purposely changed the word, making it less fraught with meaning.

Kylo winced as he took a deep breath.  “I’m going to be in a lot of pain soon.  I’d like to have something…”

Hux thought he understood.  Ren wanted something to shield himself with.  A memory that was of a different pain, a better kind of pain; cleaner if you would.  At least, Hux thought, we are both damned.   Instead of answering with words, Hux resumed his grip on Kylo’s wrist, his fingers digging harshly into the tendons and making Kylo gasp.  Hux could feel the jump in Kylo’s pulse rate, saw Kylo’s eyes darken with desire.  They were well matched, even if it did cause them to fight it also caused _this_.

Rising so he was towering over Kylo, Hux removed the medical patches to expose Kylo’s wounds, to bare the man to Hux’s gaze.  If this was going to hurt, then Hux wanted access to the really tender areas.  Ren’s earlier disquiet seemed to have disappeared, he waited motionless on the cot for Hux’s next move.  With his normal quiet efficiency, Hux stripped and insinuated himself onto the cot, resting on his hands and knees above Kylo’s prone form.  For a long moment he just looked at Ren, weighing his options, deciding what he would do first.

His eyes latched onto the burn on Kylo’s right shoulder, it was only a few inches long but red and irritated.  Mostly healed.  Hux leaned down and laved the burn with his tongue, knowing it would irritate and inflame the spot.  With almost clinical precision, he bit next to the wound making Kylo gasp and reach out to grip Hux’s shoulder.  The skin to skin contact made the General groan.  Such a small thing.  It should be less than insignificant. 

In one smooth motion, Hux pulled back so he could run his fingers along Ren’s other wounds.  The slashes on the arm and torso, the other burns, the purpling bruises.  Some bruises he pressed his fingers into, making Kylo gasp and squirm.  Others he ghosted over, the lightest of caresses.  A few of the burns got the drag of Hux’s fingernails, making red welts rise.   Kylo would never know what touch he would receive next, it was tantalizing and gratifying to make Kylo Ren pant with undisguised desire.

Hux was surprised to find that he felt resentful that someone else had marked Kylo.  Then he ran gentle fingers over the bowcaster shot and Kylo moaned.  Hux’s breathing hitched and he drew his fingers to the base of the entry wound before pressing slightly at the ravaged area.  Kylo’s hips jerked beneath him.  A little more pressure and Ren moaned louder, Hux could feel Kylo hardening beneath him.  They didn’t have long, as much as Hux would like to draw this out he knew time wasn’t going to let them.

Leaning forward again, Hux grabbed the medical gel and slicked both hands with it.  One went around Kylo’s cock, twisting and pumping until the other man was arching up into it.  The other went to preparing himself, slicking his hole and stretching it slightly.  Subconsciously they both knew this might be the last time for them.  It was entirely possible Snoke could kill Ren for losing both the girl and the map.  Or Ren might return from his ‘training’ changed and broken in ways that would conclude such interaction between them.  If it were the last time, this is what Hux wanted.  Almost how he wanted it. 

When they were both ready, and it should have felt cold and clinical this silent preparation yet both men were panting and eager. Hux leaned forward to suck at burn on the opposite arm enjoying the quiet moan it pulled from the man beneath him.  Kylo’s hand slid through Hux’s military short hair in an almost caress while Kylo’s other hand settled in a proprietary manner on Hux’s hip.  Instead of biting Ren’s shoulder, Hux gave a soft open mouthed kiss to the unbroken skin near the burn just to feel Kylo shudder beneath him.  Then he did it again for no reason at all.

Hux hoped he wouldn’t be clumsy as he pulled himself up to impale him body on Kylo’s cock.  He pushed himself down quickly, relishing the burn and feeling of fullness, the stretch that was almost pain.  Hastily he wiped his hand on the bedding before letting it cover the wound low on Ren’s side.  His thumb dipped into the partially healed injury and Hux pressed down until Kylo’s whimpers were equal parts pain and pleasure.  Then he began to rock his hips and ride Kylo Ren.

“Yes, more,” Kylo pleaded.  Hux did his best to comply, leaving the side wound to pinch at Kylo’s nipples, to stroke across the wide expanse of Ren’s chest, before placing both hands on the bed to gain some leverage.  Then he began to fuck himself in earnest on Ren’s cock.

He could tell, Kylo wasn’t going to last much longer, which was a good thing.  The sooner they could get the healing patches back on, the better.  Hux wasn’t a poetic man, but he knew that sometimes you had to heal the spirit as well as the body.  This, what he was doing right now, might be what would allow Kylo to keep his sanity through whatever punishment Snoke had planned.  This was a cleansing pain, a bright memory for Kylo to cling to.

Kylo’s face was twisting with pleasure, his mouth slack, and his eyes glazed.  He was far enough gone that Hux was entranced with how vulnerable Kylo looked, how young it made the Knight seem.  It made Hux redouble his efforts and thrust himself as hard as he could down onto Kylo.  Hux wanted to remember this.  Wanted to keep it crystal clear in his mind, wanted to be able to savor it later.  There was so much he wanted, most of which would never come to pass.

Without warning, Kylo’s hands came up to scrabble at Hux’s arms as he began to orgasm.  Soft, short cries escaped Kylo as he writhed beneath Hux completely at the mercy of his body.  The way he was twisting and thrusting upwards had to hurt the side wound which would feed into the pleasure loop Hux was trying to build.  It was as good a legacy as Hux could leave with Kylo, hopefully it would be enough to sustain him.

Once Kylo quieted, Hux leaned back on his haunches and took himself in hand.  He, too, was close and after a few sharp tugs he was coming over the marred paleness of Ren’s chest and stomach.  He fell forward onto his hands, making sure not to injure Kylo further.  As if he should worry after what they’d done.  Still, less work for the medical droids would mean that Kylo might heal faster.  His head hung low, buried next to Kylo’s neck, Hux’s breath shuddering out of him and he was overwhelmed with the scent of Kylo Ren.  After catching his breath, Hux extracted himself from the tiny, one-man cot and cleaned them both. 

Settled again on the low stool, Hux reached out and brushed tendrils of hair from Kylo’s face.  Everything would be harder from here on out.  The First Order was still strong, Hux was still certain that they would triumph.  But what would be lost to ensure ultimate victory?  What was he willing to sacrifice?  Carefully, so carefully, Hux never asked what would be forcibly taken from him.  It didn’t bear thinking about.  Even as Hux kept his mind carefully blank his hand continued to slide leisurely through Kylo’s hair, a soft counterpoint to what they’d just done.

Kylo turned his head so that his cheek brushed against Hux’s fingers.  Both of them understood their respective places.  There was no solace for either of them, no protecting each other, no room for anything that might weigh them down.  All they could do was to be a source of release and possibly relief.  The world was beginning and ending, they were both mercenary enough to want to be standing when the dust settled.  For now, it was enough.  It had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of drinking wine and feeling sorry for myself. Heh. But I also want to say thank you to everyone in this fandom who has jumped on board this crazy goddamn ship and is riding it out. Because, it is phenomenal and I'm enjoying it so much. Ya'll are precious and I can't tell you how amazing it is when you say something nice about the trash I write. *blows kisses*


End file.
